Red Lantern Corps
History Orgin The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus because of the rage he felt by being imprisoned and how due justice was not brought to the Guardians of the Universe. The Rise of The Red Lantern Corps The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666. Using the blood magics of the Five Inversions, Atrocitus harnessed the red spectrum of light, allowing him to empower the rage within him. The Red Power Ring was born out of anger and crystalized the blood of the Inversions. Atrocitus' first discovery of the red spectrum came during the years of incarceration he endured on the prison planet of Ysmault. He blames the Guardians of the Universe for the massacre of his sector, and because of this Atrocitus built up years of hatred and rage. When he gave in fully to his rage, it was given shape for the first time when he bludgeoned Qull to death, one of his fellow survivors, with a Red Lantern Power Battery. After that, Atrocitus apparently killed the other Inversions, using their blood as part of his plans. He then poured forth the great bloody rage drawn from his body by the power of the red spectrum. Using blood magics he forged a Central Power Battery of his own which stands before a great lake of blood, and from that Lantern emerged batteries and rings to power the Red Lantern Corps. In the shadow of the great Red Lantern, immersed in his victims blood, Atrocitus vowed revenge against the Guardians of the Universe and Sinestro, the "Greatest of the Green Lanterns" and the one who incarcerated him. He began sending rings across the universe, hoping to raise an army and destroy his jailers. Among those who recieved a ring were Vice, the most ruthless of the Corps, Dex-Star, a feline alien, Bleez, a woman had been tortured and raped by the Sinestro Corps on Ranx, and Laira, a disgraced former Lantern. However, upon accepting the rings, their hearts were rendered useless and spoiled the blood from within, causing them to expel it in violent manner that burned anyone who touched it. Additionally, the Red Lanterns were reduced to an almost animalistic state, with only Atrocitus appearing to be in full control of himself. Once Atrocitus assembled a sufficient force, the Red Lanterns went to capture Sinestro, who was being transfered to Korugar for his execution. At the same time, the Sinestro Corps launched an ambush on the Green Lantern escort to rescue their leader, only to be in turn ambushed by the Red Lanterns. They killed any Green Lantern or Sinestro that stood between them and Sinestro, finally taking Sinestro and a number of his corps captive. Their mission complete, Atrocitus ordered the Red Lanterns to return to Ysmault, where Atrocitus intended to use the blood of the Sinestro Corps in another ritual. Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Transportation *Coming Soon Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Triva *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lantern_Corps Category:Red Lantern Corps